Harvest YGO
by Vi ChaN91312
Summary: Yami terdampar dipantai di suatu kota akibat badai yang membuat dia terpencar dengan Yugi. dia berusaha agar dapat bersama Yugi lagi dengan bantuan orang-orang di mineral town! review please! XD
1. Yugi? Where are you?

**Maafkan saya, padahal saya memiliki dua cerita yang belum selesai, tapi saya ingin mencoba untuk membuat suatu cerita crossover. Yakni YGO dan Harvest moon, mungkin ini ide yang tidak begitu bagus, ^_^; tapi tetap saya ingin lakukan!**

**Disclaimer: YGO dan Harvest moon beserta seluruh character di sini bukan milikku!**

"uh….di mana ini?" Tanya Yami, begitu terbangun dan membuka mat, yang dia lihat adalah sebuah pantai kecil yang nampaknya dekat sekali dengan sebuah kota.

"Rasanya, kemarin ada badai besar saat aku menaiki kapal untuk berlibur." Kata Yami

_**Flash Back**_

"Yami! Lihat! Ada lumba-lumba!" teriak seseorang yang memiliki rambut yang sama dengan Yami, hanya saja bertubuh lebih kecil, serta memiliki mata bulat besar dan berwarna ungu.

"Ah, iya. Tapi jangan terlalu mencondongkan tubuhmu ke luar, Aibou," sahut Yami cemas, karena aibounya itu hamper jatuh ke laut tadi.

"ehehehehehe, habisnya indah sekali laut ini, Yami!" katanya sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya,

"Ok, ok, tapi jangan sampai jatuh, apa kau lapar, Yugi?" Tanya Yami lagi pada anak itu

"um…sepertinya iya, mau makan sesuatu?" Tanya Yugi, Yami hanya mengangguk dan mereka memasuki bagian dalam kapal yang lumayan megah dan mwah itu. Mereka menuju restoran yang terdapat dalam kapal tersebut.

Tiba-tiba petir menyambar, kapal berguncang, semua orang panik, dan beberapa orang teriak bahwa badai hebat sedang terjadi di luar.

Yugi segera menghentikan aktivitas makannya, dan bergegas melihat ke jendela. Betapa mengerikannya, laut sedang marah. Yami segera menyusulnya, dan melihat mata Yugi ketakutan melihat badai tersebut.

"Yugi, tenanglah….lebih baik kita segera menuju kamar, mungkin lebih tenang daripada di sini," Yami menyarankan, Yugi hanya mengangguk, lalu mereka mulai berjalan, tapi terasa sulit sekali. Karena berguncang-guncang dan membuat semua orang seperti sempoyongan. Saat mereka melewati lorong, tidak sengaja pintu terbuka, angin besar masuk. Semua bertambah panik, berlari-larian, dorong-dorongan….dan korbannya adalah, Yugi. Dia terdorong keluar dan tidak sengaja lepas dari genggaman Yami. Dia langsung tersert dan jatuh ke Laut.

"YAM…………" teriakannya tertutup besarnya suara air, dengan cepat Yami keluar, tapi btapa bodohnya menerobos badai. Diapun ikut terseret ombak besar.

_**END FLASH BACK**_

"YUGI?" setelah mengingat semuanya, dia panik. Yugi pasti sedang ketakutan atau terluka! Dia harus mencarinya, pasti tidak akan jauh, tapi kepalanya masih sedikit pusing dan tidak enak badan akibat terlalu banyak menelan air.

"Um….halo? selamat siang…….." Yami menengok ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang gadis manis berambut pirang dan bermata biru.

"maaf, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya gadis itu terlihat khawatir

"apa?" Yami masih heran

"bajumu basah, mungkin kau..terseret ombak? Aku tidak mengenalmu di sini." Katanya lagi

Yami segera menyadarinya, dia memang sedang tersesat….

"Oh, benar! Dan……..apakah kau melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang mirip denganku?" Tanya Yami. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala, Yami hanya menatapnya kecewa. Memang mungkin Yugi tidak terdampar bersamanya.

"_HACHI! Kruyyyuuukkkkk"…………_

"…………."

"…………." _Blush_…….

'malu-maluin banget, masa perut bunyi sedetik setelah bersin?' batin Yami. Mukanya merah karena malu, sedangkan gadis itu hanya tertawa cekikikan, tapi kecil.

"hm…..baiklah, sepertinya kau benar-benar terdampar? Bagaimana kalau mampir ke rumahku?" Tanya gadis itu

"Eh?" lagi-lagi Yami bingung, ternyata ada, orang seramah dan sepolos ini selain Yugi.

"….aku Claire, aku pemilik _'misty farm'_ di mineral town ini, salam kenal." Kata gadis itu ramah sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Aku Yami," kata Yami singkat sambil menjabat tangannya. Claire tersenyum, lalu menuntun Yami ke rumahnya,

"JACK!" Claire berteriak setelah sampai di suatu pertanian, lalu seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dengan baju yang mirip dengan Claire, baju overall, dan mengenakan Topi keluar dari kandang ayam.

"Ada apa, Claire?" katanya sambil menggendong anak ayam yang seprtinya baru menetas.

"Ini, ada tamu," kata Claire. Jack melihat Yami, lalu tersenyum

"selamat datang, aku Jack, kakaknya Claire! Senang bertemu denganmu, dan kuharap, kau bukan pacar adikku!" kata Jack ngomong blak-blakkan, Yami jadi bingung sendiri

"Bukannnnnnnnnnnnnn! Jangan ngomong sembarangan knapa sih, Jack? Udah, sepertinya dia terdampar, jadi, apa kau punya baju yang bisa ia kenakan dan makanan?" Tanya Claire blak-blakan juga. Dasar kakak-adik polos.

"ok, kalau gitu, nih! Ayo, er….." Jack menyerahkan anak ayam ke Claire

"Yami……" kata Yami memberi tahu namanya

"ok, Yami, ayo masuk!" Jack menyeret Yami ke dalam rumahnya. Yami melihat figur pemuda yang menyeretnya itu sedikit lebih kecil darinya, apa yakin kalau dia bisa memijaminya pakaian? Ternyata di luar dugaan, Jack memiliki beberapa baju yang memang kebesaran, dan pas di tubuh Yami. Yami memakai celana Jeans, dan kemeja kotak-kota merah putih, mirip sama kemeja yang dipakai Claire di balik overallnya. Lalu setelah itu, Jack menyuguhkan nasi kare buatannya untuk Yami. Yami memakannya dengan Ragu.

"Nah? Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di sini?" Tanya Jack

"apa? Memangnya tidak apa-apa menerima orang asing di rumahmu?" Tanya Yami

"tidak, aku tau kau bukan orang jahat," kata Jack tersenyum, membuat Yami terharu saja….*lebay*

Akhirnya Yami menyetujuinya, tapi Yami tidak ingin begitu saja menerima tawaran itu, dia ingin membanu Jack dan Claire, sambil mencari Yugi. Tentu saja Jack sangat senang, kemudian mereka sepakat. Kemudian Caire masuk ke dalam rumah, menyampaikan bahwa pekerjaan hari ini sudah beres! Jack dan Claire mengajak Yami untuk berkeliling mineral town. Yami menyetujuinya, dan merekapun memulai perjalananya, ternyata di desa/kota ini, orang-orangnya ramah-ramah.

Sesekali, Jack menanyakan tentang Yugi *sudah di ceritakan oleh Yami bahwa Yami mencari Yugi* pada orang-orang di sana, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak mengetahui dan tidak pernah melihat Yugi. Yami hanya mendesah kecewa. Dia menyesal. Kalau saja dia memegang Yugi lebih erat, dia tidak akan kehilangan Yugi.

"Nah, ini adalah carter, pendeta di gereja ini!" kata Jack….

"salam kenal, saya carter," kata Carter sopan,

"saya Yami," kata Yami tidak kalah sopan, membuat carter tersenyum.

"Ayo masuk! Kita ketemu cliff!" kata Claire, lalu menyeret Yami *adik-kakak suka nyeret2 nih!*

"………………………" ada orang, tapi hanya melihat mereka, tidak berbicara

"Hai, Cliff! Ini orang baru, Yami namanya!" kata Claire semangat, Clif hanya tersenyum kecil,

"Eh, Clif, kau lihat anak yang mirip dengannya tidak? Tapi bola matanya ungu!" kata Claire

"ah..aku lihat, kemarin," kata clif pelan,

"APA? DI MANA?" Yami jadi teriak-teriak panik. Padahal semenjak terdampar, dia selalu bicara secukupnya dan sesingkat-singkatnya dengan suara kecil.

"Rupanya orang ini bisa teriak juga!" kata Jack melotot kaget *lebay u, jack*

"Iyalah, Jack…….gmana she -_-" Claire sewot ngeliat reaksi Jack.

"Ya udah, di mana dia?" Tanya Jack lagi

"Dia……sekarang ada di klinik………." Kata Clif, memang mereka belum mengunjungi klinik sih….cepat-cepat Yami berlari keluar. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian kembali.

"maaf….dimana kliniknya?" Tanya Yami….semua Cuma tertawa kecil, Yami jadi malu sendiri……lalu Claire mengantar Yami ke klinik, sementara Jack bicara pada Clif.

**Tbc……….**

**Uwah! Bikin crossover ternyata lumayan menarik…meski cerita yang saya hasilkan kurang mnarik….tapi mohon reviewnya! Sangat saya hargai apapun yang anda tulis untuk saya!**


	2. I found Ya!

**Huff…..akhirnya bisa juga update cerita crossover aneh ini, setelah beberapa hari/minggu ga update…XD, otak lagi tau knapa…ga bsa menghasilkan ide untuk meneruskan cerita-cerita yg sudah ada, malahan munculnya ide-ide cerita baru…….tapi tentu aja ngga akan saya tulis, soalnya ntar malah ga beres semua lagi -_-…ok, selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer: YGO dan Harvest moon beserta seluruh character di sini bukan milikku!**

**Next! Chapter 2!**

**-YAMI's P.O.V-**

Gadis yang bernama Claire ini menuntun jalanku menuju sebuah klinik, setelah melihat tanda 'klinik' yang berarti itu adalah klinik (ngomongnya muter-muter ya? -_-;) aku segera berlari ke dalam sana. Begitu berada di dalam, aku melihat seorang suster berambut pendek dan bewarna coklat, dia menatapku kaget karena pintu klinik kubuka agak keras.

"Hey, tolong buka pintunya pelan-pelan……" kata gadis tersebut. Dia tampak tenang dan ramah, tapi akibat perbuatanku tadi, raut mukanya agak kesal.

"maafkan aku, apa ada seseorang yang dirawat di klinik ini?" tanyaku brusaha untuk sopan. Kemudian dia menatapku,

"iya, benar….ngomong-ngomong, apa kamu penghuni baru? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Dia bertanya padaku, tapi ketika aku hendak menjawab, Claire mendahului aku.

"Iya! Nanti kuceritakan padamu. Kenalan dulu! Dia Yami," kata Claire memperkenalkan aku pada gadis tersebut, kemudian dia mulai tersenyum.

"oh, aku Elli, senang berkenalan denganmu," kata gadis yang ternyata bernama elli tersebut.

"salam kenal," jawabku singkat, setelah perkenalan singkat tersebut, dia membawaku dan Claire ke dalam suatu ruangan yang sepertinya ruang periksa. Setelah memasuki ruangan, terlihat seorang dokter yang sedang duduk sambil melihat catatan-catatan yang sepertinya penting di meja kerjanya. Dia melihat kea rah kami dan meletakan pekerjaannya tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya singkat, wajahnya terlihat bosan dan ekspresinya dingin. Elli mulai menghampiri dokter tersebut, dan berkata padanya bahwa kami ingin melihat pasien yang kabarnya sedang ada di klinik. Kemudian dokter menatap kami.

"apa kau kakaknya?" Tanya dokter tersebut padaku, aku jadi tersentak kaget dan makin yakin bahwa yang sedang berbaring di barik tirai tersebut adalah Yugi. Tidak sedikit orang yang beranggapan bahwa aku adalah kakaknya Yugi, bahkan sering dikira berbeda 5 tahun, Yugi sering sekali jadi badmood gara-gara itu.

"hm..bukan, aku temannya, apa boleh kulihat kadaannya?" tanyaku meminta izin. Lalu dokter tersebut mengangguk tanda setuju, akupun membuka tirai yang menghalangi dirinya. Dan ternyata yang terbaring itu memang Yugi.

"Yugi?" aku perlahan mendekat ke arah tempat di mana dia tidur untuk memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tapi rupanya keadaan berkata lain. Yugi terlihat amat pucat dan sakit. Itu mungkin saja, karena dia telah terbawa badai luar biasa dua hari yang lalu, masih untung bahwa Yugi selamat. Melihat dia yang tertidur, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya kembali ke temapat Claire, dokter dan elli.

"apa Yugi akan baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku khawatir, aku berharap jawaban memuaskan keluar dari mulut dokter.

"sepertinya, selain banyak menelan air, dia juga terlalu lama berada dalam air, karma itu, mungkin dia akan sakit dan tertidur dalam beberapa hari. Juga sepertinya, kepala dan tubuhnya terbentur sesuatu yang mengakibatkan dia memiliki beberapa luka. Tapi dia akan baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan," kata Dokter, akupun bernafas lega, berarti hanya menunggu Yugi sadar dan dia akan menjaganya lagi. Bahkan mulai sekarang. Aku akan melindungimu, hikariku. Aku akan berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan menjagamu, apapun yang terjadi.

Saat ini aku ingin terus menjaga Yugi. sekarang ini sudah pukul 12 malam. Harusnya para pengunjung sudah pulang, tapi karena aku memaksa, akhirnya dokter dan elli tidak bisa apa-apa. Akhirnya aku diperbolehkan menginap di klinik,

"kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku. Oh ya, kau boleh panggil aku dokter trent," kata dokter tersebut, aku hanya mengiyakan saja. Kemudian dokter menuju lantai dua klinik yang sepertinya adalah rumahnya. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan itu, yang kupedulikan hanya bahwa yugi aman dan hidup. Claire sudah pulang. Tadinya dia ingin tinggal, tapi dia mendapat giliran masak makan malam hari ini, jadi dia bilang kalau dia akan kembali memenuhi ruangan putih ini, lampu sudah dimatikan dan tidak kusisakan satupun, meski dokter bilang aku boleh menyalakan lampu yang berada di sebelah kasur yugi, tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli. Toh malam ini sinar bulan lumayan terang, jadi meski samar-samar dalam kegelapan, aku masih bisa mengawasi Yugi. Aku hanya duduk di kursi di sebelah kasurnya, tanpa kupedulikan, waktu terus berjalan, aku semakin mengantuk dan tak lama kemudian akupun mulai tertidur,

**End YAMI'S P.O.V**

Pagi mulai dating, cahaya menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan periksa tersebut, menyebabkan seorang pria kecil yang terbaring sedikit terganggu karena silaunya cahaya matahari, dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menutupi matanya. Tapi bberapa saat kemudian, dia membuka matanya dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri…….dia sadar bahwa dia berada di sebuah ruang periksa dalam klinik, dia juga melihat bahwa dia di infus, lalu dia sedikit terkejut melihat seseorang di sebelahnya yang sedang tertidur lelap dan tersenyum lembut.

"Yami………."

Kemudian pria kecil itu mulai mengelus kepala temannya yang sedang terlelap itu, kemudian, dia mulai membuka matanya.

"Yugi?" Yami kaget, melihat kawan kecilnya itu telah sadar

"Yugi, kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Yami memastikan

"Iya, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yugi polos,

"kita kecelakaan di tengah badai, ingat? Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu," kata Yami. Yugi mulai tiduran.

Yugi hanya tersenyum melihat Yami, dia tahu, meski waktu itu dia terlempar ke tengah dasyatnya badai, dia sempat melihat Yami menyusulnya, dan oleh karena itu, dia tidak terguncang oleh peristiwa yang telah mereka alami. Dia yakin bahwa Yami akan menemukan dan menyelamatkannya. Yang dilihatin hanya memandang balik dengan bingung. Kenapa kawan kecilnya itu senyum-senyum ke arahnya? Ya….meski yugi memang selalu tersenyum. Sesekali Yugi meringis kesakitan karena banyak luka lebam ditubuhnya akibat beberapa benturan yang ia dapat. Yami khawatirkan dia, tapi Yugi hanya berkata bahwa dia tidak berlu dikhawatirkan. Tepat pukul 10, dokter masuk ke ruangan tersebut bersama elli…

"rupanya kau sudah sadar, kenalkan, aku elli," katanya sambil tersenyum dan menuju ke arah yugi.

"salam kenal, aku yugi mutou," balasnya tidak kalah ramah

"baiklah, yugi, ini obat dan sarapan kalian. Aku tahu kau belum makan dari kemarin, yami," kata Elli, lalu dia segera meninggalkan ruangan

"minum obatnya setelah makan, hari ini Yugi sudah bisa di bawa keluar," kata Dokter trent. Yugi kelihatan senang sekali, apalagi setelah Yami menceritakan tentang Claire dan Jack, Yugi makin bersemangat dan ingin bertmu dengan mereka secepatnya. Harapan itu terkabul, karena pagi-pagi Jack dan Claire tiba-tiba dating dan kemudian tertawa karena Yugi sudah sehat, lalu menyeret kedua yami-hikari itu ke farm mereka.

**Lagi-lagi pendek……….maafkan saya -_-;…udah berusaha nih…….semoga masih bisa diterima XD, sekali lagi, minta review ya! Berharap semoga ceritanya tidak bgitu buruk **

**Balas review:**

**Dika The Winged Kuriboh:**

Ini harvestmoon versi "back to nature"(PS1/GBA) sama "make a friend at mineral town"(GBA), dika-san :D

Bukan, d PS2, udh ga ada mineral town lagi, kok XD, "Claire" itu nama character utama cewek, pengganti jack, jadi kedua harvest moon itu sama, Cuma beda judul sama character aja, dika-san XD

Ok, thx 4 d review~ makasih buanyak!

**Messiah Hikari:**

XD makasih reviewnya, messiah-san! Saya juga suka bgt sama yg namanya harvestmoon, dri PS1, PS2, NDS, GBA, saya mainin, banyak bgt versinya! Saya mainin sekitar 8-9 versi! XD, tapi yg saya pke d fic ini yg "back to nature" sama "make a friend at mineral town"


	3. Hate

**Chapter 3 sekarang telah update! Senang sekali akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan bab ini….T_T, saya sungguh2 tidak tau kenapa, tapi ide saya selalu hilang dan inspirasi tidak muncul-muncul dari kemarin….**

**Satu lagi, di sini saya menceritakan Yami dan Atem adalah dua orang yang berbeda **

**Ok, saatnya cerita! Please enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: YGO dan Harvest moon beserta seluruh character di sini bukan milikku!**

**Chap.3**

"Hua…….Indahnya!" kata Yugi kagum melihat Farm milik Jack dan Claire, lalu dia melihat seekor anjing ada di sana. Mata Yugi berbinar-binar melihat kelucuan sang anjing, dia langsung menuju ke sana. Sementara Yami hanya mengawasinya saja. Jack dan Claire mengizinkan Yami dan Yugi melakukan apapun di farm itu (tentu saja kecuali menyabit tumbuhan atau memotong hewan). Yami mulai tersenyum melihat Yugi bermain-main dengan anjing milik Jack, wajah Yugi terlihat senang sekali. Mungkin mereka bisa menghabiskan sisa liburan mereka di sini sebelum menghubungi seseorang untuk menjemput mereka di kota (atau pulau) tersebut.

Di sisi lain, ada seseorang juga yang telah memperhatikan mereka berempat sejak tadi….ralat, lebih tepatnya dua orang. Sepertinya mereka merencanakan sesuatu. Padahal sebenarnya, beberapa orang ini baru saja bertemu tadi pagi, tapi entah kenapa mereka sepakat untuk bekerja sama melakukan sesuatu. Mereka terus mengawasi kegiatan yang dilakukan Claire, Jack, Yugi, dan Yami.

Sorepun tiba, semua terlihat capek bermain dan bekerja, Claire memutuskan untuk membuat corn soup dari hasil panen jagung tadi. Kalau Jack, begitu pulang dia langsung menuju kamar mandi, soalnya tadi dia seharian di kandang ayam, ada ayam yang sakit. Jadi tubuhnya bau ayam, dan Claire, adiknya itu, paling tidak suka jika kakaknya makan malam dengan tubuh yang masih kotor. Jadi tanpa disuruh, Jack langsung mandi supaya dapat makan malam juga.

Yugi memperhatikan Yami, sepertinya Yami dari tadi memikirkan sesuatu, dan kadang-kadang melihat ke arah jendela. Dia merasakan sesuatu mengawasi mereka, tapi hal ini hanya disadari oleh Yami. Ya, mungkin wajar, karena tiga penghuni sisanya adalah orang yang polos-polos. _Trek…_Claire meletakan semangkuk corn soup untuk Yami, "terima kasih…."kata Yami. Claire hanya menjawab dengan tersenyum, lalu memberikan semangkuk lagi pada Yugi.

"Ini enak sekali, Caire-san!" kata Yugi

"Benarkah? Aku senang sekali!" Claire senyum-senyum karena di puji. Yami tidak berkomentar apa-apa, masih sibuk mengawasi keadaan, dia benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil. Tapi tidak ada apapun yang terjadi bahkan sampai mereka akan beranjak tidur. Beruntung Jack sudah mengupgrade rumah, sehingga di sana terdapat dua kamar tidur. Sebenarnya itu kamar Jack dan Claire, tapi berhubung kalau mereka bertiga (jack, Yugi, Yami) tidur dalam satu kamar, yakni kamar Jack. Claire merasa kasihan pada Yami dan Yugi, karena selain kamarnya tidak begitu besar, Jack tidurnya tidak bisa diam. Jadi akhirnya Jack pindah ke kamar Claire sementara

"Selamat tidur……." Kata Claire dan Jack kompak

"Selamat tidur……." Balas Yugi dan Yami tidak kalah kompak.

Mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing untuk tidur. Saat sudah hamper terlelap, Yami mendengar suara bisik-bisik dari luar, juga langkah kaki. Kemudian dia berpikir untuk memeriksanya, tapi ia tidak mengajak Yugi, karena Yugi sudah tertidur dari tadi. Dia tidak tega membangunkan Yugi yang kelihatannya lelah setelah berlomba lari dengan anjing milik Jack tadi siang. Jadi dia putuskan untuk memeriksa keluar sendirian.

Terkejut dia melihat beberapa orang berada di ruang tengah yang gelap sedang berbisik. Yami memperhatikan begitu seksama sehingga tidak sadar bahwa di bawah telapak tangannya ada saklar lampu, dan..hop…….lampunya nyala. Yami jadi sweatdrop sendiri akan kelalaiannya.

Matanya melebar, melihat siapa saja yang ada di sana, ada dua orang berambut perak! Yang satu adalah Pegasus! Tapi yang satu dia tidak kenal siapa. Keduanya menatap Yami, dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh yami. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara teriakan dari arah kamar mereka. Yami hendak berlari, tapi begitu berbalik, dia melihat Claire, Jack dan Yugi sudah ada di tangan Bakura dan Marik.

"Skye……..rupanya ini perbuatanmu? Siapa mereka?" Tanya Jack pada lelaki berambut silver yang dari tadi keliatan narsis sendiri. Lelaki yang mengenakan baju bermotif corak harimau abu-abu itu hanya tersenyum.

"Mereka? Oh…….hanya rekan untuk menghancurkanmu, serta mendapatkan malaikatku, Claire………." katanya sinis.

"Marik? Bakura? Kau mau apa?" Yami sedikit melotot,

"tidak ada, hanya membantu Atem untuk mendapatkan Yugi kembali," kata Marik sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya.

Baik Jack maupun Yami melotot dan mengepalkan tangannya karena kesal, saat ini Yugi dan Claire berada di tangan mereka berempat, sedang tidak sadarkan diri. sedangkan tadi Jack berhasil melepaskan diri dan sekarang berada bersama yami. Sama seperti Yami yang benci pada Atem, Jack sangat benci karena orang yang bernama Skye adalah seorang pencuri pro, yang dari dulu mengincar Claire, dengan cara licik apapun. Dia bahkan pernah menculik Claire saat Claire sedang mengambil Jamur pada Autum tahun lalu di gunung. Beruntung hari itu adalah hari sabtu, hari di mana Gray pasti sedang Hiking, dan kemudian berhasil menyelamatkan Claire.

"LEPASKAN YUGI, MARIK, BAKURA, PEGASUS!" Yami makin geram,

"LEPASKAN CLAIRE, SKYE!" Jack juga kesal.

"Hm…………Kami tidak mau, ambil saja sendiri!" kata mereka berempat kompak, lalu mereka berlari keluar. Yami dan Jack mengejarnya, tapi kehilangan jejak.

"OI!!!!!!!!! YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"JACK!!!!!!!!"

Ada suara teriakan beberapa orang yang keliahatannya menghampiri mereka.

"Hah….hah…….Jack, kudengar Skye ada di kota ini! Gawat!" Gray dan Ann panik. Menghampiri Jack

"Yami, aku sudah dengar dari siaran radio bahwa kapal yang kau tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan dan mungkin terdampar di sini, syukurlah ternyata kau selamat." Kata Kaiba

"Eh? Mana Yugi?" Tanya Jou

"Claire sudah di culik………………" wajah Jack gelap

"Yugi di culik Pegasus, Marik, dan Bakura atas perintah Atem………." Yami makin kesal…

"APA?" semua yang baru dating terbelalak…….

** kali ini pendek……………saya bikinnya malem-malem, dan saya kalau kerja harus sekali jadi XD**

**Ok, makasih reviewnya! Saat bales review:**

**Dika The Winged Kuriboh:**

XD, makasih reviewnya dika-san…semoga ceritanya menghibur

Kapan update lagi? XD

**Messiah Hikari:**

XD, makasih reviewnya, messiah-san! Review lagi ya~

**GreenOpalus:**

Saya lbh suka bikin cerita yg ada clairenya sih XD, klo liburan…kyknya malah jdi penculikan ya? XD, makasih reviewnya!


	4. Menyelamatkan?

**Chapter 4.**

**Menyelamatkan?**

**Vi Chan: weh….lama bgt ya updatenya? Maaf -_-, seperti biasa, otak saya memang lamban kalau untuk mengupdate fic, tapi karena sekarang sudah update, enjoy please! XD**

Sekarang, Yami, Jack, dan kawan-kawan sedang berdiskusi tentang penculikan tempo hari, Yami yakin, Yugi pasti di bawa ke Mesir, sedangkan Jack tidak tahu harus ke mana. Pencuri ulung seperti Skye biasanya tidak menetap di manapun, ia akan berpindah-pindah.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersama kami? Siapa tau dia ada di sana, mreka'kan berkomplot." Kata Yami, berusaha menghibur Jack yang sudah super duper pundung. Jack hanya mengangguk lemah, dia tidak ingin adik perempuan kesayangannya jatuh ke tangan laki-laki sembarangan. Bahkan kalau Claire dekat dengan Gray atau Clif, Jack pasti akan ikutan di sana supaya mereka tidak berduaan. Kasih sayang yang over. Haha.

"Bagaimana cara kita ke sana? Mesir cukup jauh'kan?" Tanya Jou.

"Kau lupa ada aku?" Tanya Kaiba. Seketika semuanya menoleh ke arahnya. Yami dan Jou mengeluarkan tanda lampu dari kepalanya tanda mendapat ide. Sedangkan Jack, Gray dan Ann Cuma diam tanda tidak mengerti. Memang pemuda ini bisa berenang sambil mengendong kami melewati samudra? Pikiran bodoh Jack mulai muncul.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa?" Tanya Gray dan Ann polos. Maklum, biarpun Kaiba terkenal di seluruh Jepang, Amerika, dan lainnya. Tapi di kota terpencil ini, Kaiba sama sekali tidak terkenal. Dengan cepat Kaiba menoleh ke arah mereka dan memberi pandangan dingin. Tapi tatapan itu mendapat balasan. Tatapan yang lebih dingin dari Gray, Kaiba jadi sewot karena ada yang menandinginya, dia memberikan tatapan tajam terbaiknya. Ada percikan api di antara tatapan mereka. Kenapa jadi adu pandang begini? Entahlah, mungkin karena keegoisan kedua orang ini. Tiba-tiba Jack ikutan, tapi tidak dengan tatapan dingin, melaikan muncul di tengah-tengah sambil mengeluarkan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"…….." semua hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria melihat itu. Ah….

Back to topic.

"Jadi, dia adalah presiden dari……" belum sempat kata-kata Jou, Ann sudah memotongnya

"AH! KAU PRESIDEN JEPANG?" kata Ann polos

"Memang di Jepang ada Presiden? Bukannya Kaisar?" Tanya Jou ikut-ikutan

"……..Apaan tuh?" Yami jadi bingung sendiri.

"BUKAN! AKU PEMILIK PERUSAHAAN BESAR!" Kaiba memanas dan akhirnya meletus. Semua mundur.

"hooo….Jadi?" Tanya Jack Rasanya Kaiba ingin menendang orang super blo'on itu, tapi sayangnya, niat baiknya itu gagal dilaksanakan berkat Yami dan Jou yang berusaha menahan amukan sang moster (Kaiba).

"Jadi, Seto, Cepat panggil helikopter, kita harus cepat ke sana," kata Yami. Dengan perasaan engan dan malas, Kaiba mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon Isono untuk membawakan heli.

"WAOH! HP TERBARU TUH!" Jack heboh sendiri melihat Hp baru. Seakan lupa sama penculikan. Dasar orang deso.

"Lebay amat sih lo? Berisik!" Kaiba sudah mulai capek meladeni pemuda yang satu ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Isono datang atas perintah Kaiba dengan membawa Heli. Mereka cepat-cepat naik ke sana, apalagi Kaiba. Ia tidak ingin mendengar ocehan-ocehan dari Jack. Segera setelah semua masuk, mereka pergi menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Mesir.

--Harvest YGO--

**Yugi's P.O.V**

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Bakura-kun dan yang lainnya membawa kami secara paksa untuk ke tempat Atem? Dan yang lebih tak bisa kumengerti adalah, kenapa gadis ini(Claire) di bawa bersama kami juga? Sekarang sepertinya kami sedang menuju Mesir dengan menggunakan Kapal pesiar. Aku di biarkan bebas dan tidak dikurung. Tentu saja aku tidak akan lari, karena ini lautan, mungkin samudra. Aku tidak akan selamat jika aku lari dengan menyelam ke air. Bisa saja kan'bertemu Hiu atau Paus. Jadi sekarang aku bersantai saja di bagian belakang kapal. Anginnya sejuk di sini. Aku jadi tidak ingin berpikir apa-apa. Claire juga sepertinya sama denganku. Ia menutup mata birunya dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke tangan yang bertumpu di pagar kapal. Suasananya sedang damai, karena Bakura-kun dan yang lain pasti sedang makan atau minum-minum di kabin mereka.

"Apa Kakak akan menjemputku? Aku bosan di sini…." Kata Claire tiba-tiba, tapi ia masih dalam posisi yang sama dan menutup matanya. Aku hanya membalikkan badan dan meletakkan kedua tanganku di belakang kepalaku, menyandarkan diri.

"Pasti, Pasti Yami, Jack, dan yang lain akan menyusul kita." Kataku meyakinkannya. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat ke arahku, kemudian tersenyum manis. Pasti senang punya adik seperti ini.

Kesunyian terus berlangsung sampai aku mendengar suara baling-baling. Aku segera membuka mataku dan melihat ke atas. Agak jauh dan terlihat kecil. Tapi aku yakin. Itu pasti Yami dan kawan-kawan. Helikopter bertulisan KC sedang terbang dan mendahului kami. Aku berusaha berteriak memanggilnya tapi percuma. Suaraku tidak sekeras itu sampai akan terdengar olehnya. Akhirnya aku menyerah. Aku menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Claire juga sedang terdiam melihat Helikopter tersebut. Dia hanya melihat tanpa ekspresi. Kenapa? Aku tidak tahu itu. Kami berdua hanya melihat mereka semakin jauh dan jauh. Tapi aku yakin. Aku akan bertemu dengannya di Mesir.

**END YUGI's P.O.V**

--Harvest YGO--

Yami dan kawan-kawan telah sampai di Mesir. Dengan cepat mereka menuju Istana. Tadinya para penjaga akan mencegat mereka. Hanya saja, Yami ada di situ. Kenapa? Yami adalah adik dari Atem, tapi karena Atem lebih tua, Atemlah yang mendapat gelar Pharaoh. Para penjaga langsing menyingkir dan menunduk, mereka lewat dan langsung menuju ruang tahta.

"ATEM!" Yami teriak dan membuka pintunya. Beruntung di ruangan itu hanya ada Atem, jadi tidak terjadi kegaduhan.

"KEMBALIKAN YUGI!" Yami mulai berjalan mendekati Atem

"Hah? Kenapa kalian yang ada di sini? Mana Bakura dan yang lain?" Atem sedikit bingung.

"apa?" Yami dan yang lainnya tidak kalah bingung.

Akhirnya Kaiba sadar juga, rupanya mereka telah sampai duluan sebelum Yugi dan yang lainnya ada di sini.

"heh…Yami…Kita sampai duluan ternyata." Kata Kaiba

"Apa?" Yami mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Berarti jika mereka ingin mengambil kembali Yugi, mereka harus menunggu dulu? Dan akhirnya, mereka memang menunggu. Bahkan sempat bermain dan berduel monster. Yami dan Atem sama-sama tidak mau kalah. Sementara Jack, Ann, dan Gray tidak mengerti mainan apa itu? Beberapa jam kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki memasuki ruangan

"ATEM! KAMI BAWA……" belum sempat Marik menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Yami sudah meninju wajahnya dan menarik Yugi ke pelukannya.

"Sial….kok kiriman baru datang udah di ambil lagi?" Atem sewot. Dia mulai berusaha merebut Yugi dari pelukan Yami, tapi pegangan Yami menguat, bahkan muka Yugi sudah merah menuju biru. Entah merah karena malu atau kehabisan nafas.

Jack yang melihat Claire berada di tangan Pegasus bertanya-tanya, di mana Skye? Tapi ia berusaha tidak peduli. Ia keluarkan kapak, dan mulai berkejar-kejaran dengan Pegasus. Pegasus panik setengah mati dan mengelilingi ruangan besar itu. Sampai akhirnya keluar ruangan. Tapi ternyata Claire tertinggal, Jack bahkan tetap mengejar Pegasus dengan Brutal.

"Claire…kau tak apa?" Tanya Ann

"Iya," jawab Claire singkat dihiasi senyuman.

Sementara kegaduhan di istana masih terjadi.

**Maaf kalau chapter ini membosankan T_T tapi saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin XD, review? :D  
**

**Balas review:**

**Green Opalus:**

Iya sih….saya lupa mau nulis si Keith…udah terlanjur hehehe…tapi Peggy bisa di lucu-lucuin

Maaf -_-…di YGO memang banyaknya pairing Yaoi, silahkan nikmati Harvestmoonnya saja kalau tidak suka Yaoi, Harvestmoonnya normal semua…kiddin' hhe

Makasih reviewnya~ review lagi please~

**Messiah Hikari:**

Hahaha, di chapter ini sepertinya tidak menjelaskan apapun ya? Cuma selingan perjalanan saja, makasih reviewnya, messiah-san!

**Dika the reborned kuriboh:**

Hm…saya gat au mo buat threesome atau nggak XD

Kita lihat nanti! Makasih reviewnya!

**Kyon-Kyon:**

Yaps! Bahkan mereka menyelamatkannya kecepetan…sebelum yang di culik nyampe, mereka nyampe duluan hehhehe

Makasih reviewnya~ review lagi!

**Amicizia Vi Miracoli:**

Makasih reviewnya! Hehehe, review lagi, kay?

**Mimimifeyfeyfey:**

Yaps…Yami=Atem, tapi supaya ada bahan cerita, saya bikin mereka jadi orang yang berbeda di sini , toh ada bedanya sedikit. Atem item, Yami putih. Haha

Makasih reviewnya!


	5. Ending

**Chapter 5.**

**Ending**

**Vi Chan: HELLO, ALL! Vi ChaN come back! Saya berusaha untuk membuat cerita ini tamat di bab ini supaya tidak membuat banyak hutang(cerita) karena minimalnya waktu untuk menulis. Bahkan memikirkan idenya. So, Enjoy it **

**Disclaimer: Harvestmoon? Yu Gi OH? NOT MINE!**

Setelah berkejar-kejaran, akhirnya Jack kembali ke ruangan tersebut. Meskipun entah kenapa Pegasus kita tidak kembali lagi. Tapi saat ia kembali ke sana, sudah tidak ada satupun orang yang tertinggal. Tiba-tiba kegaduhan datang dari arah luar.

"KUPANGGIL! RA!" Suara sang Firaun terdengar. Jack memutuskan untuk berlari ke sana

"CURANG!!! Bagaimana mungkin kau memanggil RA tanpa mengorbankan monster?!?" Yami protes atas tindakan kakaknya yang licik itu

"CURANG? CURANG KATAMU? KAU YANG PERTAMA KALI MEMANGGIL DARK MAGICIAN TANPA MENGORBANKAN MOSTER DI 'DRAW' PERTAMA!" Atem tidak mau kalah keras dari suara adiknya. Yami hanya mengerutu. Semua kartu dewa sudah jadi milik kakaknya, dia harus bersusahpayah meski masih memiliki kesempatan. Akhirnya, bukannya bertanding, mereka hanya adu mulut. Bahkan mulai tarik ! tarik menarik Yugi lagi.

"HENTIKANNNNNNNNNNNN" Semua langsung terdiam mendengar teriakan histeris dari Yugi yang kesakitan akibat tarikan tangannya.

"Ah…maaf, yugi" kata Atem

"hm…gomen, aibou" Yami juga minta maaf.

"JANGAN! JANGAN MAAFKAN DIA! KAU HANYA MEMAAFKAN AKU YANG PERTAMA KALI MINTA MAAF, YUGI!" Kata Atem setelah mendengar permintaan maaf Yami.

"AP…APA? APA-APAAN ITU? DASAR TAK PUNYA OTAK! *PIIIP*" Yami kembali berteriak pada kakaknya. Yugi mulai kabur setelah aba-aba perang mulut terdengar.

"Apa sih yang terjadi?" Kata Jack polos seraya berjalan ke arah Ann, Gray, dan Claire.

"Perang cinta!" kata Ann sambil tersenyum menonton pertengkaran kakak-adik itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" Tanya Claire

"Pulang bagaimana? Mau naik apa, hah?" Tanya Gray dingin.

"Oh iya ya…" Tanya Claire. Sepertinya penyakit idiot kakaknya menular. Gray hanya menepuk dahinya, melihat tingkah Claire makin hari makin mirip kakaknya.

"Kita berenang!" Jack dan Ann bersemangat, dengan cepat mendapat jitakan dari Gray.

"Kalau kalian mau, aku bisa menyuruh Isono mengantar kalian." Kata Kaiba dingin, sejentik jari dari kaiba. Heli muncul dibelakangnya dan mengeluarkan jaring. Menangkap keempat orang desa tersebut dan membawanya menyebrangi lautan.

"satu masalah beres! AKHIRNYA! HILANG SI PETANI 'BEGO' ITU! CIHUYYYYYY" Kaiba yang stress itu mulai lari-lari geje. Jou hanya sweat-drop sekaligus prihatin.

--Harvest YGO—

"Yami! Pokoknya pergi! Yugi tinggal bersamaku!" Atem ngotot

"Tidak! Aibou tetap akan pulang denganku!" Yami menarik tangan Yugi.

"YUGI! PILIH AKU ATAU YAMI!" Atem besikeras bertanya pada Yugi.

"Aku….ingin pulang!!!!" Yugi menjawab dengan semangat. Yami tersenyum puas sedangkan Atem memutih, membatu, dan hancur menjadi puzzle.

Dan merekapun…menjalani kehidupan biasa kembali. Meski Atem sering telepon ke Yugi dan menghina-hina Yami -_-;

**Fin..**

**Geje? Terlalu Pendek(pasti)? Jalan tersingkat! Maafkan saya dan sikap pemalas serta ekstra praktis. review?**

**Special thx buat para pereview!**

**Khususnya pereview bab 4 kemarin : Green Opalus, Dika The Reborned Kuriboh, Mimimifeyfeyfey,** **aMiciZia Vi miRacOLi****, Kyon-Kyon, Marianne Vessalius**


End file.
